Everytime (Every Single Time to Think of You)
by Orikarun Ori
Summary: Kenangan mengenai apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu selalu sukses menghantui seorang Oh Sehun. Dirinya tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi bahagia setelah apa yang terjadi malam itu, bahkan setelah Kim Jongin masuk ke dalam hidupnya. "Pergi makan malam denganku, Sehun."/"Apa dengan ini Anda akan berhenti memanggilku saat sedang bekerja?" KAIHUN.
1. Chapter 1

Seoul, 2006.

...

Usia Sehun 11 tahun. Di umur seperti itu, lelaki kecil itu telah memiliki banyak orang-orang yang menyayangi dan melindungi di sekitarnya.

Tokoh utama dalam hidupnya yang sangat menyayanginya yaitu orang tuanya. Mereka sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan Sehun tiap detiknya sehingga tidak ada alasan bagi lelaki kecil itu untuk bersedih bahkan hanya tersandung sesuatu dan terluka, kedua orang tuanya segera muncul dan memeluknya. Membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan sambil menciumi seluruh wajahnya. Dia hanya akan berakhir tertawa geli bukannya merengek karena sakit. Dan begitulah Sehun juga balas menyayangi mereka, dan bertekad melindungi mereka saat dirinya dewasa sebagai gantinya.

Tokoh kedua dalam hati Sehun adalah seorang paman calon dari pewaris sebuah perusahaan teknologi. Paman ini berusia 28 dan lelaki kecil itu terbiasa memanggilnya hyung karena pria itu lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu. Mereka sangat dekat dari semenjak Sehun bertemu dengannya di usia delapan. Pria itu sangat baik, Sehun selalu dibawa ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan dan sering membawakannya es krim dan bubble tea kesukaannya ketika pria itu berkunjung ke rumah. Sehun akui dia adalah pria favoritnya sejauh ini. Dan saat ia dewasa nanti, ia bertekad untuk mengambil hati pria itu dan menikah dengannya.

Tokoh ketiga dari semuanya adalah para noona dan ajumma pelayan, serta para hyung dan ajusshi penjaga. Tidak semua dari mereka yang Sehun kenal, tetapi beberapa dari mereka sering bermain dengannya sekaligus menjaganya semenjak ia lahir. Dari para pelayan, Sehun belajar memasak dari mereka sementara dari para bodyguard ia belajar beberapa gerakan dasar untuk membela diri atau melindungi diri dari orang-orang jahat. Yang sebenarnya hal-hal itu tidak perlu untuk dipelajarinya karena orang tuanya tidak akan membiarkan dirinya memasak atau sendirian tanpa penjagaan. Tetapi Sehun melakukannya hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Cinta dan perlindungan yang berlimpah, memang sangat sempurna bagi Sehun. Tetapi hal-hal seperti itu tidak pernah ada yang permanen. Itu semua terbukti hanya dalam kurun waktu 24 jam, semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya mulai hancur dan tekad yang ia simpan saat dirinya dewasa nanti lenyap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Everytime**

 **(Every Single Time to Think of You)**

 **Based on EXO Chen ft. Punch – Everytime lirick**

 **Pairing; KaiHun**

 **Lenght; Threeshot**

 **Genre;** **Romance yang bikin muntah, hehe. Muntah pelangi maksudnya.**

 **Rating; Biasa aja. Sehat untuk umur 11 ke atas.**

© **Orikarunori** 2016

.

.

.

Keping 1:

Dinner with me.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kecelakaan lalu lintas menjadi penyebab kedua orang tua Sehun tewas. Sehun menangis kencang sekali saat mengetahui kabar itu. Para noona dan ajumma selalu ada di sisinya untuk menghiburnya sementara jasad kedua orang tuanya di makamkan. Sehun telah melewatkan makan siang, dan para noona datang bergantian untuk membujuknya makan, tiba-tiba ia menangis keras ketika mengingat ibunya selalu marah jika ia melewatkan waktu makan.

Ketukan pelan di pintu beserta suara penuh perhatian dari pria favoritnya membuat Sehun berhenti menangis dan makan. Pria itu selalu memeluknya saat ia jatuh dalam lamunan tentang orang tuanya, mengusap kepalanya dan memberikan kata-kata agar dirinya menjadi kuat. Sehun memeluk dan mencengkeram jas pria itu dengan erat, memberikan semua harapannya pada pria itu.

Pria favoritnya tetap berada didekatnya hingga di malam hari ketika ia jatuh tertidur setelah makan siang merangkap makan sore. Pria itu sedang mengambil minuman dari kulkas ketika Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Pria itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju kaus rumahan biasa dan celana jeans. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun.

"Kau sudah bangun, boy?" pria itu langsung memeluknya dan mencium pipinya.

Sehun tersenyum menggelengkan kepala ketika pria itu akan menciumnya disisi yang satunya. "Haus, hyung."

Pria itu mendudukkan Sehun pada pinggiran washtafel dan mengambil sebotol susu serta sereal dari dalam kulkas dengan satu tangannya, kemudian meraih Sehun dalam lengan satunya dan menggendongnya menuju sofa, menyalakan tvnya.

"Kurasa tidak baik bagimu kalau kau makan malam sementara kau baru makan tadi sore, jadi untuk saat ini cukup ini saja." Ujar pria itu selagi menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuk sereal dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun memakan serealnya dengan tenang, sesekali berhenti saat sepintas bayangan kedua orang tuanya melintas dalam pikirannya. Ia menggeleng mengusir kesedihan yang mulai mendatanginya dan berusaha berfokus pada acara kartun di layar tv. Sesaat setelah ia berkedip dan tersadar, ia melihat ke bawah di pangkuannya serealnya masih tetap utuh seakan ia belum mengambil sesendok pun. Ia menyadari kedua mata dan pipinya basah sebelum menoleh memeriksa keberadaan pria favoritnya.

Pria itu masih disana, menatap sama diamnya dengan Sehun. Pria itu mungkin melihat dan menunggunya menangis. Keheningan itu lenyap ketika kedua mata Sehun kembali berkaca-kaca. Pria itu segera mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan menangis lagi." pria itu menciumnya di seluruh wajah menghentikan dirinya menangis lebih banyak lagi. Sehun memeluk lehernya, menahan isakannya keluar. Ia berpindah ke pangkuan pria itu secepat ciumannya di wajah Sehun, menciumnya di sudut bibirnya lalu bergeser hingga menutupi seluruh bagian dari bibirnya, berlama-lama disana. Pria itu sebelumnya tidak seperti ini. Setidaknya ia pernah melakukan 'poppo' beberapa kali dengannya ketika ia melakukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dipuji tapi tidak pernah dengan semua gerakan, sapuan, basah, bahkan lidah...

Sehun semakin bingung saat dirinya dibaringkan ke sofa dengan pria itu tetap melengket padanya seperti permen karet yang sulit dilepas ketika ia mencoba membersihkan pipinya dari letusan gelembung permen karet di usianya yang ke sembilan. Kedua tangan yang besar menangkup sisi wajahnya, turun ke leher, dari bahu ke sepanjang lengannya, naik ke dada Sehun turun ke perut, menyelip ke dalam bajunya, mengusap ke seluruhan kulit Sehun yang tidak terhalangi apa-apa. Perasaan kuat yang aneh melandanya ketika jari-jari itu berada tepat diatas dadanya, mengusap berulang-ulang disana. Sehun menggeleng menolak merasakan perasaan aneh itu. Pria diatasnya menghiburnya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

Sehun membuang nafas lega saat akhirnya pria itu menjauh dari wajahnya. Sepertinya semua itu sudah berakhir karena pria itu juga menarik kembali tangannya keluar dari baju Sehun. Tetapi sebaliknya Sehun malah merasakan lehernya diperlakukan sama seperti yang terjadi pada bibirnya. Terkejut ketika tangan yang tadinya berada dalam bajunya kini beralih pada celananya, menariknya turun. Sehun mendorong pria itu menjauh darinya, ia punya perasaan kuat bahwa seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, ini salah. Ketika melihat tatapan pria itu pertama kali setelah mendorongnya, perasaan penuh kecemasan dan ketakutan melanda benaknya. Pria itu terlihat seperti bukan pria itu. Bukan pria favoritnya yang selalu menyayangi dan melindunginya.

Tangan dan kaki Sehun bergerak meronta, memukul-mukul udara secara sembarangan ketika pria itu mendekatinya lagi. Kedua tangannya dicengkeram, kakinya ditahan menggunakan tubuh pria itu, Sehun kembali menangis, kali ini ketakutan luar biasa.

Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnya? Kenapa rumah terasa sangat sepi semenjak ia bangun? Kemana para pelayan dan penjaga?

Sehun menjerit ketika pria itu menggigitnya di lehernya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan itu, tetapi hal itu malah mengingatkannya pada sesi belajarnya dengan para penjaga, bagaimana untuk melindungi diri. Penjaga itu mengatakan jika dirinya dalam keadaan berbahaya, maka ia harus melakukan dua cara.

Sehun berhenti menangis dan melakukan seperti yang diajarkan kepadanya, menggigit lengan yang mencengkeramnya hingga terasa asin besi di mulutnya, setelah dilihat itu darah yang mengalir. Sehun tetap menggigit seperti itu mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan dari pria itu. Dia sama sekali bukan pria favoritnya, sama sekali bukan. Ia tetap berpikiran seperti itu sebelum mengangkat lututnya menendang dengan keras ke sesuatu diantara paha pria itu. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu keluar dari rumah itu. Bahkan Sehun merasa kini rumah itu bukan rumah yang sama lagi...

Sehun dapat mendengar teriakan pria itu agar segera menangkapnya. Sejak kapan pria itu menguasai rumah, para penjaga, juga pelayan yang dulu menyayanginya? Mengapa semua yang disayanginya seolah menghilang seolah mengikuti jejak orang tuanya yang meninggalkannya?

Sehun menggeleng, menangis lagi, merindukan kedua orang tuanya lagi. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun. Tidak ada selain kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal, yang artinya tidak ada siapapun.

Sehun dengan kaki kecilnya yang mulai lelah, masuk ke dalam gudang milik orang tuanya yang tidak pernah lagi tersentuh seseorang. Kecuali dirinya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui, bahkan kedua orang tuanya, bahwa ia sering masuk melewati pintu kecil yang sengaja ia tutupi dengan papan triplek tipis dan dengan gambar rumah anjing. Ia selalu bersembunyi disini saat ia dan para noona pelayan bermain mencari dan bersembunyi. Pintu gudang itu tergembok dari luar sehingga tidak ada yang akan berpikir jika ia bersembunyi disana.

Atau ada.

Papan triplek yang tadinya menutupi jalan masuk telah hancur dirusak seseorang. Sehun terkejut di tempatnya, semakin meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri saat pintu masuk rahasianya dibobol dengan keras. Tangan dan kakinya gemetar dalam kegelapan di gudang itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya, tidak ada...

Keheningan menggantikan suara keras papan triplek itu. Sehun tidak mendengar apapun kecuali debaran jantungnya yang sangat kencang, mungkin hampir loncat keluar saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seseorang dalam kegelapan berdiri dihadapannya.

Sehun menjerit kencang sekali. Ia berusaha merangkak ke sudut gelap yang lain saat kedua lengannya ditahan agar tidak kemana-mana. Ia tidak bisa melawan karena tangan yang menahannya kuat sekali. Tubuhnya diputar menghadap orang itu, hanya matanya yang dapat ia lihat dalam kegelapan dan seketika ia yakin kalau dia adalah pria itu. Pria itu berhasil menemukannya.

Sehun berteriak lagi. Kali ini sambil meronta sekuat yang ia bisa, sekuat anak berumur 11 bisa. Tangan itu menekannya ke lantai gudang yang dingin, menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya, ujung bajunya diangkat ke atas, celananya diloloskan dari kakinya. Wajah Sehun kini banjir air mata. Tidak bisa menghentikan getaran tubuhnya karena takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Tangannya sakit dalam genggaman pria itu, kakinya menendang ke udara kosong.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Sehun berteriak saat merasakan tangan pria itu menyentuhnya diantara kedua kakinya. Tangisan Sehun semakin kencang karena pria itu tidak berhenti. Kemudian puncak dadanya disapu dengan hangat dan basah, ia semakin histeris karena kedua puncaknya terasa seperti dihisap ke dalam kehangatan yang basah itu. Tenggorokannya sakit sekarang. Ia terlalu banyak berteriak dan menangis.

Sehun merasakan pria itu bergerak ke atas, kedua matanya menatap kepadanya. Mata itu segera menghilang terganti dengan bisikan serak pada telinga kirinya.

"Jangan melawan lagi kalau tidak ingin kau terluka." Pria itu menjilat telinganya.

Sehun berhenti melawan mengikuti sesuai perintahnya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetaran sebagai gantinya, air mata semakin banyak yang lolos. Menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan lain keluar saat pria itu mengangkat dan memisahkan kakinya. Tangannya yang dibiarkan lepas bergerak mencari pegangan dan menemukan lengan berotot pria itu. Dia mungkin menyadari tangannya yang gemetaran, sehingga pria itu turun mencium bibirnya hati-hati.

Air matanya tumpah mengetahui dirinya tidak melakukan usaha melindungi diri seperti yang diajarkan dan membiarkan pria itu menyakitinya. Bayangan kedua orang tuanya membuat dadanya sakit. Sekarang mereka sudah tiada untuk melindunginya. Sehun sekarang sendirian. Kehidupan yang sempurna itu telah lenyap.

Seandainya pria itu tidak seperti ini...

.

..

...

Oh everytime I see you

Geudae nuneul bol ttaemyeon jakku gaseumi tto seolleyeowa

 **Nae unmyeongijyo** saesang kkeutcirado

Jikyeojugo sipeun dan han saram

...

..

.

Seoul, 2016

...

Sehun menarik secarik kertas kecil putih, mengamatinya dengan teliti kemudian mengangguk bak seorang profesional. Meja dihadapannya berisi beberapa piring putih dengan makanan elit yang mahal bahkan hanya dengan satu sendok makan. Ia memandang secara keseluruhan dan merasa semuanya sudah sempurna.

"Chef?"

Sehun berbalik dan menemukan Jongdae pada tirai di pintu dapur, tengah menyeringai kepadanya. Sehun menyipitkan mata karena ia tahu jika Jongdae berlagak seperti itu, menandakan dia membawa kabar yang tidak akan ia sukai.

"Ada apa?" kata Sehun sedikit judes. Jongdae membalasnya dengan sebuah nyengir menggoda.

"CEO itu lagi. Pangeranmu datang lagi. Kau tahu kan?" Jongdae cekikikan saat air muka Sehun berubah masam.

Sehun melempar tatapan sinis. "Kau juga tahu kan kalau aku memintamu tidak memberitahuku."

"Tapi dia CEO hot yang kaya, aku takut merusak gajiku saat aku melakukannya." Jongdae memikirkan dirinya dipecat dalam kepalanya dan dia bergidik sendiri. "Kenapa kau tidak menemui dan makan malam dengannya? Atau berpacaran atau sesuatu..." Jongdae berhenti ketika Sehun melotot padanya. "Pokoknya aku sudah memberitahumu. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Jongdae menghilang dari balik tirai secepat ia berkedip. Sehun berbalik ke arah meja dengan beberapa menu khusus untuk hari ini, menatap menu buatannya sendiri dengan perasaan gundah.

CEO itu adalah Kim Jongin. Dia merupakan tamu tetap yang dihormati di restoran tempat Sehun bekerja. Sudah menjadi tamu khusus tempat makan siangnya tepat ketika Sehun mulai bekerja disana sebagai koki, dan ia baru saja terangkat sebagai kepala koki sebulan lalu. Sebulan lalu itulah CEO itu mulai sering memanggilnya ketika dia datang untuk makan siang, dengan tujuan memuji hidangannya sebagai kepala koki yang baru.

Sehun mulai mencium kebohongan darinya saat pertama kali melihat wajahnya. Walaupun CEO itu tersenyum ramah, ia bisa melihat rasa ketertarikan menari-nari di matanya. Tetapi Sehun tetap menunjukkan sikap sopan santun dihadapannya karena dia adalah tamu khusus setelah semua. Dia bisa saja menjadi orang yang menggajinya seperti yang Jongdae katakan. Pokoknya karena dirinya adalah kepala koki sekarang, maka ia harus bersikap profesional seperti yang telah diajarkan kepala kokinya terdahulu.

CEO itu mempersilakannya duduk di kursi kosong di hadapannya. Dia menunjukkan maksudnya seperti yang dikatakan Jongdae padanya; memuji hidangannya. Sedikit berbasa-basi dengan menjelaskan hidangan yang berada dihadapan CEO itu. Dia mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian seakan dia suka mendengar suaranya. Kontak matanya tidak pernah putus darinya dan dia sangat responsif dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Pergi makan malam denganku, Sehun." Katanya tepat ketika Sehun selesai menjelaskan.

Sehun menatap CEO itu yang terlihat santai saat memintanya. Ia diam sebentar sebelum tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala dan menolak dengan sopan. Ia meminta permisi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan tidak pernah menemuinya lagi ketika sang CEO menanyakannya saat makan siang di hari berikutnya.

Sebulan terus seperti itu, bahkan ia sedikit khawatir diawal-awal kalau sikapnya yang menolak bertemu tamu khususnya akan mempengaruhi proses pemecatannya. Tetapi buktinya tidak ada. Ia tetap menjadi seorang kepala koki di restoran itu dan gajinya tetap utuh dan masuk ke rekeningnya tepat waktu. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan ia jadi tahu kalau CEO itu bukanlah seorang bajingan egois yang gila menuntut.

Well, pikiran itu berhasil mempengaruhinya dan menimbang apakah dirinya harus bertemu si CEO atau tidak. Tapi, ya. Ia akan menemuinya. Sekarang.

Dan melihat apakah ia bisa memintanya berhenti memanggilnya secara baik-baik.

Sehun bisa melihat perasaan terkejut dari mata CEO itu ketika melihatnya mendekati meja VIP khusus untuknya, berubah santai dengan cepat saat dia tersenyum. Sehun yakin para wanita dan pria diluar sana akan jatuh ke pelukannya secepat jarum jam berdetak jika melihat senyumnya. Karena ia sendiri sedikit agak terpengaruh.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Sehun dihadapan CEO itu yang mengangguk.

"Sehun." Dia mengucapkan namanya dengan terlatih seolah-olah dia telah lama memanggil namanya berkali-kali. "Duduk, Sehun."

Sehun menurutinya dan duduk di kursi di hadapan sang CEO. Dia tampak tersenyum puas saat melihatnya duduk.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Anda? Hidangannya mungkin?" Sehun bertanya, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui tujuan yang sebenarnya mengapa ia dipanggil.

"Hidanganmu selalu memuaskan, Sehun." Dia tersenyum, kilat di matanya memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia sudah tahu kalau ia hanya berbasa-basi. Tapi Sehun tidak menanggapi tatapan tersirat itu, sebaliknya ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai respon terhadap pujiannya.

"Sangat melegakan kalau begitu." Sehun tersenyum.

Berbeda dengan sang CEO. Ekspresinya dingin dan tatapannya membakar. Emosi di matanya menunjukkan semuanya. Dia marah karena Sehun mengabaikan semua permintaan untuk menemuinya selama sebulan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu Sehun, jika kau lupa, aku memintamu makan malam denganku, malam ini." CEO itu berkata sambil menatap matanya tajam, seolah memaksanya menjawab ya.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan." Jawab Sehun.

"Harus malam ini, Sehun." Sela CEO itu, memperingatkan. Sehun bisa membaca melalui ekspresinya kalau dia tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

Perasaan ingin menantang CEO itu timbul dalam benaknya. Dia mungkin 'bossy' di perusahaannya tapi itu tidak bisa jika dengan dirinya.

"Aku bilang, akan mempertimbangkannya." Sehun memulai untuk mendebat.

Ekspresi wajah sang CEO mengeras, mengetahui Sehun mencoba menentangnya. "Aku tidak bilang kau harus mempertimbangkannya, Sehun. Aku bilang harus malam ini."

"Kalau begitu, jawabannya tidak." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak." Si CEO tetap mempertahankan tatapannya.

"Semua orang bebas untuk memberi jawabannya, dan Anda harus terbiasa menerima jawaban tidak mulai sekarang."

Kemarahan tampak sangat jelas di wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan terbiasa dengan itu, Sehun, bahkan darimu."

Wow, ini tampak menyenangkan.

Sehun menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "Apakah kebetulan Anda yang menggaji saya?"

Sang CEO sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Mungkin saja."

"Anda adalah orang yang memiliki restoran ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Kalau itu membuatmu mengatakan ya, maka jawabannya ya."

Tetapi Sehun bisa melihat kalau dia tidak serius mengatakannya. Itu membuatnya lega.

Sang CEO tersenyum. "Apa kebetulan kau mengincar seorang kaya tertentu, Sehun? Mengapa kau terlihat gelisah bersamaku?"

Karena kau mungkin saja menggunakan kata-kataku untuk menyingkirkan aku dari pekerjaanku.

"Itu hanya karena aku takut meninggalkan tugasku di dapur saat restoran sedang sibuk."

"Omong kosong, Sehun. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan meja ini sebelum memberiku jawaban ya."

Tidak bisa dengan cara ini. Rencananya ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan berbasa-basi agar terhindar dari pertanyaan tentang makan malam. Tetapi ternyata si CEO ini dapat membaca maksudnya dengan tidak melepaskannya dengan mudah.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Apa dengan ini Anda akan berhenti memanggilku saat sedang bekerja?"

"Apa itu artinya aku boleh memanggilmu saat kau tidak sedang bekerja?" CEO itu tertawa saat Sehun mengerutkan alis kepadanya. Dia menjawab. "Ya, tentu saja."

Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Kau bilang kau akan makan malam denganku malam ini?"

"Ya."

Sang CEO tersenyum puas. "Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini setelah shiftmu berakhir."

"Oke." Sehun bangkit dan membungkuk permisi sebelum meninggalkan meja.

.

.

.

Getaran dari gerakan terakhir itu membuatnya tersentak seperti kehabisan nafas. Pria favorit yang merangkap menjadi pria brengsek diatasnya terengah-engah di wajahnya. Dia belum melepaskannya bahkan setelah lima menit berlalu. Seluruh leher dan kepala Sehun kecil basah oleh keringat bercampur air mata. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis menahan sakit dan ngilu terhadap apa yang dilakukan pria itu kepadanya. Sekarang kepalanya terasa berat ingin segera jatuh tertidur.

Pria itu akhirnya melepaskannya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia bisa mendengar suara gesper dikancingkan sebelum pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan membuatnya lebih ketakutan.

"Aku akan menemukanmu lagi."

.

.

.

Sehun berkedip bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang menyerbu masuk dan keluar secara tidak teratur, pelipis dan lehernya penuh dengan keringat, tenggorokan serta bibirnya kering, kepalanya sakit. Tangannya turun pada pinggiran meja dapur untuk menopang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat berat, atau kah kedua kakinya yang lemas ia tidak tahu. Bayangan itu datang lagi. Bayangan tentang masa lalunya.

Jongdae segera menghampirinya dengan ekspresi kelewat cemas. "Sehun? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun menggeleng padanya namun Jongdae tidak percaya. "Tapi kau pucat!"

Sehun bersikeras bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Jongdae mengambil alih beban tubuh Sehun dengan membantunya berdiri. "Kau pasti kelelahan ya? Aku kan sudah bilang, kau butuh meminum vitamin dengan teratur!"

Jongdae membawanya ke ruang ganti dan mendudukkannya di bangku panjang. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya. "Astaga, lihat keringatmu! Apa sih yang ada dalam kepalamu itu? Kalau sakit ya istirahat! Kau kan bukan robot, ugh." Jongdae terus mengomel seperti seorang ibu yang mendapati anaknya terjatuh dari sepeda tua yang belum diminyaki. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap Sehun seakan salah satu dari bagian tubuhnya mendadak tembus pandang. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan CEO itu? Kau menemuinya? Astaga... apa yang telah—" mata Jongdae membesar dan kemudian menelitinya dengan seksama. "Tunggu. Kau berkeringat dan kelelahan..."

Suara Jongdae menghilang diakhir kalimatnya membuat Sehun memutar mata. Ia tahu persis apa yang sedang Jongdae pikirkan.

"Tidak, Jongdae. Bukan itu." sanggah Sehun menolak memberitahu alasannya lebih jauh. Jongdae memang baik, tapi ia tidak bisa memberitahunya.

Membicarakan tentang CEO itu, ia baru ingat kalau ia punya janji makan malam dengannya. Dan dia akan menjemputnya... sebentar lagi!

"Astaga, tidak." Gumam Sehun seketika bangkit berdiri menuju loker pakaiannya. Ia mengganti seragamnya dengan kemeja biru dan celana kain hitam dengan cepat. Jongdae berdiri disebelahnya, memperhatikannya.

"Setidaknya kau makan dulu sebelum pergi." Kata Jongdae.

"Aku memang akan pergi makan malam." Jawab Sehun selagi membenahi rambutnya.

Jongdae bertanya dengan nada terkejut. "Kau pergi makan malam? Dengan siapa?" tidak menunggu Sehun untuk menjawab sebelum pertanyaan lain keluar dari mulutnya. "Astaga, apa kau—si CEO?"

Sehun menutup pintu lokernya. "Ya."

"Jadi kau menerimanya!" Jongdae sekali lagi menyeringai padanya. "Aku tahu itu. Selamat!"

"Aku hanya akan makan malam dengannya, bukannya kami berpacaran!"

"Itu hanya masalah waktu." Jongdae berkedip ke arahnya. Memutar tubuh Sehun menuju pintu keluar. "Sana. Kau pasti bisa, jagoan!"

Sebelum ia sempat protes pintu dihadapannya sudah membanting tertutup. Sehun menyerah dan berbalik, menemukan si CEO berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sudut bibir CEO itu naik. "Aku tidak mendengar apa pun."

"Dan aku tidak mengatakan apa pun." Sehun berjalan melewatinya sambil memutar mata. Sial. Sejak kapan dia berdiri disana?

Dia menyusul berjalan disampingnya. "Aku suka cara temanmu berpikir tentangku."

"Sebenarnya, aku agak kesal dengannya." Sehun menjawab asal.

Sikunya ditahan ketika ia berjalan ke arah yang salah.

"Disini." Dia mengarahkannya menuju mobil Luxury Bentley hitam, membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sehun menatap CEO itu. "Jangan membuka pintu untukku, aku bukan wanita."

Sang CEO mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. "Baiklah."

Sehun masuk ke mobil dan CEO itu membiarkan Sehun menutup pintu mobil sendiri. Dia lalu memutar masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau akan tahu." CEO itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada bangunan super besar dan megah di hadapannya. Ia akan sangat terkagum-kagum saat itu juga jika saja bangunan itu bukanlah hotel paling mewah di Seoul.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Sehun." Bisik si CEO disampingnya.

Sehun memandangnya marah. "Apa maksudmu membawaku kesini?"

CEO itu mengangkat telapak tangannya menghadap Sehun. "Wow, tenanglah, Sehun. Aku hanya bermaksud membawamu makan malam, ingat? Di sini ada restoran yang paling enak." dia tersenyum saat Sehun berubah menjadi santai. "Tapi tentu saja jika kau mau melakukan yang lain..."

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk." Sehun mendahuluinya memasuki gedung hotel.

Si CEO mengangkat bahu, menyusul Sehun berjalan disampingnya. Dia menekan tombol ke lantai 12 dan pintu lift tertutup.

"Jadi, nama lengkapmu adalah Oh Sehun. Lulus di Seoul National University, tinggal di sebuah apartemen bersama seorang teman kuliah yang berangkat ke Jepang dua tahun lalu, alamat di Pyeongchang-gu no. 42, mulai bekerja sebagai pembantu dapur semenjak lulus kuliah, menjadi kepala koki sebulan yang lalu." CEO itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jadi seseorang telah memeriksa latar belakangku." Sindir Sehun yang membuang muka ke dinding lift dan melihat pantulan CEO itu dari sana. Bagaimana kalau dia menemukan sesuatu tentang masa lalunya?

"Yah... Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan untuk mengetahui tentang dirimu." Dia menyentuh bahu Sehun sehingga memutar menghadapnya. Tatapannya seakan meminta Sehun untuk menaruh perhatian kepadanya. "Aku ingin mengenalmu, Sehun. Bisakah aku?"

Sehun memandang ke dalam matanya dan menemukan bahwa sepertinya dia tulus. Dia tidak mengetahui masa lalunya.

"Baiklah." Sehun menjawab. Senyum CEO itu mengembang. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sehun, memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menyandar pada dinding lift.

"Jadi kapan ulang tahunmu?" tanyanya.

Sehun memandang bayangan CEO itu yang terpantul pada pintu lift, lalu ke arah penunjuk lantai dimana mereka sekarang. Lantai 8. "Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditanyakan pada saat makan malam?"

"Aku akan menanyakan yang lainnya lebih banyak lagi nanti."

Sehun diam sebentar, memikirkan apakah ia harus memjawabnya atau tidak. Tapi ia yakin CEO itu sudah mengetahuinya dari profil kerjanya di restoran, dia kan sudah mengecek latar belakangnya. "12 April."

"Tahun?"

"1994."

Dia mengangguk, kemudian memajukan tubuhnya mendekat ke telinga Sehun. "Aku 14 Januari... 1984. Tidak masalah bagimu kan?"

"Sepuluh tahun..." gumam Sehun, merenung sejenak memikirkan seseorang. Dulu ia pernah punya yang lebih tua dua puluh tahun...

Sehun menggeleng.

"Baguslah kalau itu tidak mengganggumu. Aku sudah banyak mendengar dari orang-orang kalau wajahku tidak sebanding dengan umurku." Katanya menyandar kembali pada dinding. Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini.

"Aku menggeleng bukan untuk menjawabmu!" ketus Sehun. Benar-benar melupakan lamunannya sekarang.

Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Lalu?"

Sehun membuka mulut ingin mengatakan sesuatu dalam pikirannya tapi ia menahannya. Sebagai gantinya ia mendengus dan berkata dengan keras. "Lupakan!"

Sehun kembali memandang ke depan, ke arah pintu lift dimana bayangan CEO itu terpantul sangat jelas. CEO itu juga memandang kepadanya melalui pintu lift. Sehun menahan tatapannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan kontak mata tidak langsung itu. Tetapi ia segera merasakan tubuhnya diputar berbalik ke hadapan CEO itu. Matanya menatap Sehun seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, namun niat itu hilang saat melirik ke bibirnya. Dia perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

 **Ting!**

Sehun melangkah mundur dengan kaku ketika pintu lift bergerak membuka. Berbalik membelakangi si CEO yang berdeham.

"Ayo." Katanya melangkah keluar dari lift.

.

.

.

Suasana restoran sangat menenangkan dengan alunan musik klasik yang dimainkan oleh sekelompok orkestra di depan panggung. Malam ini restoran terlihat penuh. Mereka akhirnya duduk di salah satu meja bagian sudut sayap restoran.

"Mau pesan apa, Sehun?" tanya CEO itu memandang ke arahnya. Sehun melihat ke arah menu, membaca daftar makanan yang biasa ia buat sendiri di restoran. Ia sungguh bingung akan memakan apa.

Sepertinya CEO itu dapat membaca kesulitannya. "Atau aku bisa memilihkanmu."

Sehun diam saja saat dia menyebut dua menu yang berbeda kepada pelayan yang segera pergi membawa pesanan mereka. CEO itu kini menaruh perhatian kepadanya.

"Sulit bagi seorang chef memilih makanan untuk diri sendiri ya?" katanya menyinggung tingkah Sehun barusan.

"Memang." Jawab Sehun. "Apalagi kalau Anda terbiasa membuat makanan itu di restoran lain."

"Pertama-tama, Sehun," dia maju untuk menyandarkan sikunya di atas meja, jari-jarinya yang terjalin menyanggah dagu. "Kau harus mengubah caramu memanggilku. Aku bukan lagi pelanggan yang memesan makananmu sekarang. Dan perlu kupertegas, bahwa ini kencan. Sekarang panggil aku dengan benar."

Sehun mengernyit. "Ini bukan kencan, ini hanya makan malam biasa."

"Maksudmu kencan makan malam, mungkin." Koreksinya. "Dan kencan makan malam kita tidak biasa, Sehun. Ini spesial."

Sehun tetap tidak menerimanya. "Aku menyetujui ini karena ingin mengakhiri semua panggilan-panggilanmu untuk menemuimu di restoran. Jadi ini benar-benar bukan kencan."

"Tapi aku makan malam denganmu untuk memulai semuanya. Dan aku akan tetap datang dan memintamu menemuiku setelah shiftmu berakhir, jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Tapi kau sudah janji!" marah Sehun.

Dia tersenyum lembut. "Seperti itu, Sehun. Berbicaralah denganku dengan biasa. Yang membuatmu nyaman, membuatku nyaman juga."

Sehun tertegun. Jadi dia memintanya berbicara normal padanya?

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa, Tuan CEO?" tanya Sehun.

"Panggil dengan nama, kau tidak mungkin tidak tahu namaku kan?" dia menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

"Kim Jongin." Gumam Sehun.

Dia mengangguk. "Bagus. Terdengar lebih baik."

Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya pesanan si CEO—oke, kita menyebutnya Kim Jongin sekarang—karena satu-satunya yang memesan adalah dia. Pelayan itu pergi setelah diberi pesanan lain oleh Kim Jongin.

"Jadi apa kau suka pilihanku, Chef?" tanyanya saat melihat Sehun yang hanya memandangi makanannya.

"Tidak buruk."

"Kalau begitu makanlah."

Sehun tahu Jongin sedang mengawasinya saat ia mengambil suapan pertama. Ia bersikap tidak mengetahui apa-apa seolah Jongin bukanlah gangguan ketika disuapan kedua Jongin berbicara.

"Ceritakan," kata Jongin. "Hal-hal yang kau sukai."

"Aku suka sendirian." Jawab Sehun asal.

"Aku serius, Sehun." Tuntut Jongin.

Sehun mau tidak mau berpikir karena Jongin tidak akan menerima jawabannya yang pertama. "Hm... aku suka memasak."

Ekspresi Jongin lebih ringan, tampaknya jawabannya sudah bisa diterima. "Benarkah? Mengapa?"

Sehun seharusnya tidak mengatakan ini. "Sudah seperti itu sejak aku kecil."

Ia menutup matanya ketika kalimat itu lolos dari mulutnya. Dengan itu, Jongin akan menanyakan lebih jauh tentang dirinya dimasa lalu.

"Kau suka masak sejak kecil? Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Jongin bertanya tampak tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Sehun.

"Para wanita yang ada di rumahku." Sehun menjawab dengan tenang.

"Para wanita maksudmu ibu, bibi dan kakak perempuanmu?" tanya Jongin sambil memakan suapan pertamanya. Sehun memandangnya penuh selidik apakah dia benar-benar tidak tahu atau hanya berpura-pura. Tapi sepertinya dia sungguhan tidak tahu. Jadi pemeriksaan latar belakangnya hanya sampai pada dirinya yang sekarang. Ia menghela nafas lega mengetahui itu.

"Para wanita yang mengurusku. Ibuku tidak akan mau membiarkanku menyentuh peralatan dapur didepan matanya." Jawab Sehun mulai rileks pada pertanyaan Jongin. "Dan aku tidak punya kakak perempuan maupun laki-laki. Aku anak tunggal."

"Dimana kau tinggal dulu?"

"Gangnam."

"Dan mereka semua ada disana?"

Sehun diam untuk beberapa saat. Bingung bagaimana untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai itu. Ia tidak pernah ke gangnam lagi atau sekedar mencari informasi tentang rumah lamanya. Ia tidak ingin secara tidak sengaja mengetahui hal-hal tentang pria brengsek itu lagi. Ia sangat takut pria itu akan mengetahui keberadaannya kalau ia sampai melakukan itu.

"Mereka sudah meninggal." Sehun menjawab setengah berbohong. Lebih aman jika ia mengatakannya seperti itu. Ia bahkan sudah siap berbohong lebih jauh lagi namun tidak disangka Jongin keluar dari pembicaraan tentang keluarganya.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini, Sehun?" pertanyaan itu sukses mengembalikan lamunannya pada seorang pria dengan senyum hangat, perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang. Seorang pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Namun dengan cepat lamunan itu terganti pada saat malam dimana pria itu menjadi pria brengsek yang menyakitinya. Tangannya ia tarik dari atas meja ke pangkuannya, telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat.

Sehun membasahi bibirnya yang kering sebelum menjawab. "Tidak."

Jongin tidak merespon jawabannya namun Sehun melihatnya menyeringai selagi mengambil suapan keduanya. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan mengeringkan tangannya yang berkeringat lalu melanjutkan makan. Ia berhasil menelan tiga suapan saat suara Jongin kembali terdengar.

"Aku juga anak tunggal." Kata Jongin. "Aku bekerja sebagai penjaga di sebuah rumah milik bos ayahku saat aku berumur 17. Menjalani wajib militer lebih cepat dan berkuliah di KAIST, lulus di tahun 2006, lalu mengambil alih perusahaan yang dijalankan oleh seorang paman."

"Kim Security International..." Sehun menggumamkan perusahaan milik Jongin. "Apa yang dikerjakan perusahaanmu?"

"Keamanan. Beberapa pengusaha menggunakan jasa kami untuk mengamankan acara-acara penting. Mengamankan acara peresmian gedung baru, penikahan, konferensi pers, pemilihan presiden, hal-hal seperti itu. Kami bahkan menerima permintaan jasa pribadi."

"Hebat." Komentar Sehun.

Selanjutnya Kim Jongin menceritakan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi tentang dirinya yang benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang CEO dari perusahaan keamanan. Walaupun dia menjalankan perusahaan yang mewajibkannya untuk melindungi dan menjaga sesuatu dari ancaman kejahatan, dia sendiri diam-diam melakukannya. Dia mengaku pernah merusak sebuah lukisan di salah satu galeri karena tidak menyukai sikap si pelukis yang memandang rendah seorang tamu didepan publik, yang berakhir dengan pemotongan 50% pembayaran dari kontrak semula karena perusahaannya tidak bisa mengamankan lukisannya dengan baik. Dia pernah menghajar seorang pria mabuk hingga lumpuh karena memukuli anak kecil yang kebetulan bermain saat pria itu lewat.

"Seharusnya kau di penjara kan?" Sehun bertanya saat Jongin akan melangkah ke cerita selanjutnya.

"Tidak kalau kau menghajarnya sampai bisu."

Jongin mengatakannya ringan seakan dia puas telah melakukannya. Kejahatan kecil lain dia sebutkan satu persatu pada Sehun seolah dia membuka kartu as miliknya sendiri tanpa takut konsekuensi yang mungkin akan didapatkannya karena membocorkan semuanya pada Sehun. Sehun bertanya apakah ada perbuatan Jongin yang membuatnya merasa menyesal, dia menjawab ada.

"Aku merasa sangat menyesal tapi tidak sampai pada tahap bahwa jika aku bisa kembali pada waktu itu aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Sehun tidak ingin mengambil langkah yang salah dengan menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang itu. Sebaliknya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sekarang kau menganggapku kacau kan?"

"Mungkin kau hanya berpikir dengan caramu sendiri. Tiap orang kan berbeda."

Mereka menghabiskan makanan dengan tenang. Tidak disangka cerita Jongin itu telah membuat makanan menjadi dingin saking lamanya dia bercerita. Tidak disangka pula bahwa Sehun akan menemukan cerita-cerita itu menarik. Ia merasa berbicara dengan Jongin mulai menyenangkan.

Pelayan yang berbeda datang membawa sebotol anggur ke meja mereka. Jongin membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan ke dalam gelas yang dibawa bersama botol anggur tadi, mendorong segelas ke hadapan Sehun.

"Ini agar kau menjaga rahasiaku." Kata Jongin mengangkat gelasnya ke udara. Sehun menyentuhkan gelas mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu."

Jongin meminum dua tegukan sambil matanya tetap melekat menatap pada Sehun. Dia kemudian menyimpan gelasnya kembali ke atas meja. Tatapan matanya kembali mengintimidasi seperti semula.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tertarik padamu bukan, Sehun?" tanyanya.

Sehun tahu dia akan menanyakannya. Ia mengangguk. "Dan alasannya adalah...?"

Jongin tidak menjawab sebaliknya dia menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum.

Sehun akan mencari tahu. "Karena menu yang kubuat lezat?"

Dia tertawa.

"Aku terus menolak bertemu denganmu, membuatmu penasaran? Atau alasan yang lain adalah karena aku tipemu?" lanjut Sehun. "Atau kau mungkin menemukan gairah yang ada padaku sehingga kau ingin meniduriku sesekali dan meninggalkanku sendiri setelah kau mendapatkan yang kau mau."

Wajah Jongin mengeras. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

"Bukan?" Sehun menaikkan alis.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku penasaran denganmu. Jelas-jelas aku sedang melakukan pendekatan denganmu tapi kau menolak. Semua koki dan pelayan di restoran tahu aku menginginkanmu. Dan baru saja kau bilang kau sedang tidak menyukai seseorang. Aku sialan ingin tahu, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" kata Jongin sedikit geram. "Apa yang membuatku kurang?"

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, itu hanya aku." Kata Sehun.

"Kalau begitu katakan, apa itu?" kejar Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa, bahwa orang sepertimu tertarik padaku."

"Itu sebabnya kau bertanya tentang aku yang menggajimu, karena kau pikir aku adalah bosmu?" Sehun mengangguk. "Karena kau tidak ingin itu mempengaruhi pekerjaanmu?" Sehun mengangguk lagi. "Baiklah. Cukup masuk akal. Aku bisa terima. Tapi aku masih tertarik padamu, Sehun."

"Mengenai itu aku tidak bisa apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum.

Makan malam itu berakhir dengan Kim Jongin yang mengantar Sehun pulang. Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan mengatakan kalau makan malamnya menyenangkan. Ia akan berbalik membuka pintu tetapi tangan Jongin menahannya. Pria itu menyeberang ke kursinya, menyentuh sisi kanan pipi Sehun, menekan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Lehernya menjadi kaku saat Jongin lebih memiringkan kepalanya dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa sampai Jongin melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menciummu di akhir makan malam kita, bukan?" dia tersenyum.

Sehun hanya membalas dengan tersenyum dan keluar setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Someone is 19! Hehehe.**

 **Eum, judulnya agak klise, ya kan? Tapi tolong abaikan itu. Ini demi kepentingan lirik dari lagu dan cerita /meskipun aku ragu lirik, judul dan isi cerita saling berhubungan/**

 **Aku tahu aku punya ff hunhan yang harus aku update tapi hunhan tiba-tiba terblokir dari pikiranku dan yang berhasil menyusup masuk adalah kaihun. Pemandangan moment kaihun akhir-akhir ini banyak dan aku tidak bisa hanya mengabaikannya. Tapi ff itu tetap akan di update setelah mencuci kembali pikiranku dan mengusir wajah mesum Kai pergi.**

 **Aku harus kuat kan? T.T**

 **Review?**

 **And becareful for April Fool's Day. Mungkin teman atau rekan-rekan Anda mencoba merayakannya dengan menipu kalian :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Semenjak makan malam itu Kim Jongin semakin sering datang ke restoran dengan tema makan-siang-seperti-biasa, dia tidak pernah melewatkan memanggil Sehun dengan judul ingin-memuji-si-chef-yang-luar-biasa. Kali ini Sehun tidak lagi menolaknya, ia dengan patuh memenuhi setiap panggilannya dan menemaninya makan siang selama dua puluh menit—Sehun memberi syarat bahwa ia hanya bisa selama itu sebab ia harus kembali beroperasi di dapur—.

Tiga hari bertahan hanya dengan percakapan dua puluh menit, esoknya Kim Jongin datang dua kali di waktu makan siang dan pada waktu restoran tutup. Sehun dengan wajah terkejutnya di ambang pintu, karena tidak terbiasa melihatnya dua kali dalam sehari hanya bisa pasrah ketika CEO itu memaksa mengantarnya pulang. Sejak itu ia menjadi terbiasa pulang bersama Jongin. Dan terbiasa menerima ciumannya juga.

Itu adalah hari ke 46 semenjak Sehun memutuskan untuk membiarkan hal-hal yang terjadi padanya dengan Jongin. Makan siang-antar-dan ciuman. Selama itu pula Jongdae tidak berhenti menggodanya di ruang ganti maupun di dapur.

"Heeey what's up, baby?" Jongdae menjeblak terbuka pintu ruang ganti sambil tersenyum idiot. "Malam yang indah bukan?"

Sehun memandang Jongdae seolah ada seekor kecoa di hidungnya. "Kau sudah gila?"

Jongdae tidak mengindahkan sindiran Sehun, ia menyandar ke mulut pintu masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Tebak apa? Aku melihat hal yang sama setiap hari tapi aku masih juga belum terbiasa. Kenapa ya?"

Sehun mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan kemeja biasa dan celana jeans biru. "Tidak tahu."

Jongdae menggelengkan kepala secara dramatis dengan jari telunjuk teracung di depan wajahnya. "Tidak, kau tahu kenapa. Mungkin kalau kau mengakui hubunganmu dengan CEO hot itu aku akan jadi terbiasa dan tenang di alamku."

"Kau akhirnya jadi gila." Sahut Sehun.

"Ayolaaaah. Toh kau hanya tinggal mengaku padaku, apa susahnya?" Jongdae menghampirinya dan berdiri di samping loker Sehun. "Lagipula kita berteman dekat jadi bukan masalah."

Sehun menutup pintu lokernya. "Baiklah. Aku mengaku. Bahwa aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Puas, Jongdae?"

"Aishh... hubungan kalian pasti lebih dari itu ya kan? Wajah CEO itu menunjukkan segalanya!"

"Aku bisa pastikan Jongdae, kalau kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Jongdae tidak mendengarkan. "Kau pembohong yang beruntung."

"Dan kau pengkhayal yang tidak mendengarkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Everytime**

 **(Every Single Time to Think of You)**

 **Based on EXO Chen ft. Punch – Everytime lirick**

 **Pairing; KaiHun**

 **Lenght; Threeshot**

 **Genre;** **Romance yang bikin muntah, hehe. Muntah pelangi maksudnya.**

 **Rating; Biasa aja. Sehat untuk umur 11 ke atas.**

© **Orikarunori** 2016

.

.

.

Keping 2:

Don't leave me.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun."

Sehun melihat Jongin mendekatinya. Ia melemparkan tatapan menyesal karena membuat CEO itu menunggu. "Maafkan aku. Pembantu dapur kami harus pulang lebih awal karena anaknya sedang sakit. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan bahan-bahan dapur begitu saja, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ambil waktu yang kau perlukan."

Sehun melemparkan senyum menyesalnya sekali lagi dan kembali berkutat pada bahan-bahan yang harus siap pada makan siang besok.

Jongin memperhatikan dengan tenang, menyandar pada tempat dimana biasanya Sehun berdiri dan mengumumkan menu yang harus dikerjakan. Melihat wajah serius Sehun saat mengerjakan pekerjaannya membuat sudut bibir Jongin terangkat dan dadanya menjadi hangat. Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tidak menentu kadang-kadang.

.

..

...

Geudae nareul barabol ttae nareul bomyeo miso jil ttae

Nan simjangi meomchul geot gatayo nan

Geudaen eotteongayo **nan jeongmal gamdanghagi himdeungeol**

Onjongil geudae saenggakhae

...

..

.

Jongin tidak bisa hanya menyaksikan dengan tenang lagi. Dia menghampiri Sehun dengan langkah lebar, meraih lehernya dan menekan bibirnya. Dia bisa merasakan Sehun terkesiap, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menolaknya.

Jongin melepaskan Sehun dengan sedikit rasa kecewa. Dia tahu Sehun belum bisa menerimanya walau dengan semua yang dia lakukan selama ini. Tapi mungkin dia bisa mengubah perasaan Sehun dengan...

Jongin meremas jemari Sehun selagi menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. "Sehun, bisakah kita... aku mohon, Sehun..."

Raut wajah Sehun melembut melihat kekacauan yang ada pada diri Jongin. Atau mungkin pada hati CEO itu. "Aku..."

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggil dengan namaku, sekalipun..."

Melihat Jongin yang biasanya angkuh dan suka memerintah, menjadi seperti ini membuatnya tidak enak hati. Dia memperlihatkan kelemahannya hanya padanya. Ia tidak bisa menerima sebanyak itu. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa hanya mengabaikannya. "Kita bisa berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan..." ia harus mengumpulkan keberanian karena ini. "...Jongin."

Jongin berdiri dihadapannya, mematung. Panas di wajah Sehun tidak bisa ia hindari saat ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin dan perlahan-lahan naik menjalar melewati dada pria itu, berhenti tepat di antara leher dan pipinya. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa menit karena Jongin terlalu bingung dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan pada bibirnya setelah itu.

Sehun menciumnya dengan pelan dan amatir. Seharusnya Jongin tidak membutuhkan hal-hal yang amatir dan langsung menyingkirkannya. Tapi ini Sehun. Ini Sehun yang menutup mata dan bergerak diatas bibirnya. Ini Sehun yang menciumnya. Dia merasa jantungnya membelah terbuka sehingga confetti keluar dari dalamnya. Intinya dia tidak lagi bisa merasakan debaran menggila yang selalu dia rasakan saat bersama Sehun karena debarannya kini meningkat sepuluh kali lipat dan jantungnya menjadi rusak. Dia tidak peduli.

Sehun tidak siap manakala Jongin merengkuhnya erat dan mencium secara membabi buta. Tapi dengan sabar ia mengikuti manuver Jongin dan membalas sebisanya walaupun tidak ada kesempatan baginya karena Jongin terlalu mendominasi. Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin diantara rambutnya memberitahu dia agar lebih lembut. Bibir Jongin bergerak menjadi lebih lembut, bergerak lebih pelan, dan akhirnya melepaskannya. Sehun tersenyum karena ia tahu Jongin tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kau harus bisa menjadi peduli pada orang lain juga, Jongin."

"Well, aku bisa menciummu selamanya." Kilat di matanya menandakan betapa bahagia dia karena apa yang terjadi barusan tetapi itu segera luntur setelah melihat ke sekeliling Sehun. Tatapannya berubah menyesal.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya khawatir. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

Jongin menyentuh lengannya dan membantunya berdiri dengan tegak. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan bahan-bahan yang sedang dikerjakannya beberapa saat lalu berserakan di lantai. Bahkan beberapa terinjak sepatu Jongin. Dan ia baru tersadar bahwa ia tadinya bersandar diatas meja, dengan beberapa kancing kemeja yang terbuka.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Kau bilang ingin berjalan dengan perlahan tapi aku," Jongin membuang nafasnya kasar. "Aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu diriku untuk berhenti."

Penyesalan benar-benar terbentuk di wajah Jongin. Sehun mendekat dan memeluknya. "Aku memberitahumu untuk berjalan dengan perlahan, itu artinya setelah ini. Aku yang lebih dulu menciummu jadi katakan saja ini ulahku."

Jongin bernafas dengan lega. Lengannya memeluk Sehun seakan dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. "Kau akan bahagia bersamaku, Sehun."

.

..

...

 **Jogeum meolli uri dorawattjiman**

Jigeumirado nan gwaenchanha

...

..

.

Ada yang berubah dari Jongin. Dia tidak pernah menahan diri lagi dihadapannya. Dulu ketika ia mendapati Jongin memandang ke arahnya saat makan siang dia pasti akan menyembunyikannya dengan bersikap angkuh dan bossy, sekarang ketika ia menyadari tatapannya dan menoleh, dia tersenyum lebar, seolah dia menunggunya untuk menoleh. Kadang-kadang ia akan melamun tanpa ia sendiri sadari ditengah-tengah perjalanan Jongin mengantarnya pulang, dan berakhir menemukan Jongin memandang ke arahnya dengan siku menyandar pada setir dan tangan yang menyanggah dagu, tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Jongin tersenyum geli melihat Sehun tergagap saat melihat ke sekeliling.

"Benarkah? Maaf, aku melamu—" Sehun berhenti saat memfokuskan matanya melihat ke rumah besar dengan dua tiang raksasa yang menyanggah dibagian depan. Ia mengernyit saat ia tidak mengenali rumah itu. "Tunggu, dimana ini?"

"Rumahku."

"Kenapa aku berada di depan rumahmu bukannya di depan gedung apartemenku?"

"Tinggallah di rumahku hanya semalam."

"Tinggal berarti tinggal, atau tinggal berarti tidur?"

"Keduanya. Tinggal dan tidurlah di rumahku, malam ini saja." Jongin memohon.

"Tinggal dan tidur dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Baiklah."

Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengabulkan permintaan Jongin. Karena entah mulai sejak kapan, menuruti apa pun yang diminta Jongin dan melihatnya merasa senang, membuatnya senang juga. Padahal salah satu yang tidak disukainya dari Jongin adalah sikap bossy yang dimilikinya dan keharusan menuruti perintahnya. Dasar CEO brengsek.

Setelah pintu rumah Jongin terbuka, ia segera diserang oleh pemandangan serba elit nan mewah yang berkilau. Rumah Jongin tipikal besar, dan luas, dan tinggi, dan oh... apapun! Sangat mengagumkan!

"Jongin, ini..." Sehun bergumam dengan masih menulusuri dengan kagum keindahan dari rumah Jongin. Sehun seakan tidak pernah ingin keluar dari rumah ini. Sehun menggeleng. Mengembalikan pikirannya pada tempatnya. Bagaimanapun, dirinya tetap harus keluar dari rumah ini besok pagi. Itu tadi bukan dirinya yang mengatakan hal-hal konyol.

Jongin memandang Sehun dengan geli yang tengah terpesona pada rumahnya. Dia sudah lama merancang rumah ini agar suatu saat nanti dapat dia tunjukkan pada seseorang yang istimewa baginya. Dan suatu saat itu adalah hari ini.

Jongin merangkul bahu Sehun yang tampak tidak ingin lepas dari perasaan kagumnya. Dia menciumnya di pipi agar mendapat perhatian. "Aku tahu ini sangat indah, kenapa kau tidak masuk dan melihat lebih dekat dan memuaskan rasa kagummu?"

Sehun menoleh sehingga jarak diantara mereka nyaris tidak ada. "Bolehkah aku melihat dapurmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Sehun kelihatan senang dengan jawabannya sehingga dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Jongin tanpa menyadari efek apa yang baru saja ditimbulkannya terhadap Jongin. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui apa-apa ketika Jongin tiba-tiba menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukannya dan menekan bibir mereka. Sehun menjalankan jari-jarinya pada punggung Jongin selagi menerima manuver dari ciuman Jongin.

"Jangan melakukan ini lagi. Ingat? Kita sedang berjalan perlahan-lahan." Sehun mengingatkan. Kedua tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Jongin yang belum kembali dari efek berciuman dengan Sehun. Mata yang berkilat menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah pertanda bagi Sehun untuk segera menjauh dari Jongin. Jika rencana berjalan perlahan mereka masih ingin dilanjutkan.

Sehun meninggalkan Jongin menuju dapur di bagian belakang rumah itu. Ia sedikit tersesat saat menelusuri rumah itu namun masih dapat menemukan jalan yang tepat untuk kembali. Seperti yang diharapkan dapur Jongin sangat sempurna bagi seorang koki seperti Sehun. Koki mana pun pasti akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan dapur seperti ini di rumah atau di tempat kerja mereka.

"Aku menyiapkanmu pakaian. Mandilah." Jongin berbisik di telinganya sementara tangannya menjalar ke pinggang Sehun.

Sehun menoleh, menempatkan ciuman pada pipi Jongin. "Lalu kau?"

"Setelahmu."

Sehun mengangguk. "Biarkan aku memasak makan malam, ya? Jongin, ya?"

Tingkahnya yang memohon itu membuat Jongin berada dalam kesulitan. Semua salah Sehun. Dia tidak ingin menahan perasaannya lagi.

"Biarkan aku menciummu sesukaku kalau begitu." Tapi tetap, Jongin perlu meminta izin lebih dulu. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sehun lari darinya.

"Jongin?"

"Aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apa saja padaku dan rumahku, dan begitu pula sebaliknya aku bebas melakukan apa saja padamu."

"'Apa saja' apa?" raut wajah Sehun seketika berubah. Nada bicaranya pun terasa tertekan.

Melihat itu Jongin segera mengubah kalimat yang sudah akan dikeluarkannya jika saja dia berani melihat Sehun menjauhinya kembali. "Apa saja itu berarti kau melakukan apa pun yang kau mau dengan izinku dan aku melakukan apa pun yang aku mau dengan izinmu. Kita perlu membuat kesepakatan."

Untung saja dia cerdas dalam membual.

Jongin melihat raut wajah Sehun berangsur-angsur kembali normal dan dia bisa bernafas lega karena itu. Mulut brengseknya kadang-kadang harus dihajar.

"Oh. Ya. Aku setuju."

.

.

.

Sehun mandi di dalam kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamar Jongin. Ia sudah meminta untuk mandi di kamar mandi tamu saja tapi Jongin memaksa harus di dalam kamar CEO itu. Jongin bilang kamar mandi tamu ya untuk tamu. Sedangkan Sehun bukanlah tamu di rumahnya. Ia sedikit merasa senang hanya karena ucapan kecil Jongin itu.

Ia membuat karee untuk mereka berdua dan menatanya di meja sementara ia duduk menunggu Jongin selesai mandi di sofa, menyalakan tv. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan mengganti-ganti chanel dan memutuskan berhenti di acara star king, ia mengambil ponselnya, mengecek apakah Jongdae mencarinya saat ini.

Dan ternyata benar.

From: Kim Jongdae

Mon 21-03-2016, 08:43 PM

Kau brengsek. Apa kau ingin melihatku mati karena mencemaskanmu? Setidaknya kabari aku kalau kau baik-baik saja! Dimana kau? Di tempat CEO? Aku menunggu cerita lengkapmu besok pagi di dapur dan aku masih menuntut pengakuan darimu, kau tahu? Sehun, kau bajingan kurus yang beruntung! Selamat.

"Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?" Sehun bergumam selagi menekan opsi untuk menghapus pesan tersebut. Tetapi ponsel itu segera direbut darinya.

"Dari siapa?" Jongin duduk disebelahnya, menggunakan kaus hitam biasa dengan handuk kecil menggantung di lehernya. Wajahnya menghadap ke arah layar ponsel Sehun dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, kemarikan!" Sehun berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya tetapi Jongin menghalangi.

"Kim Jongdae, siapa dia?"

Sehun berhenti berusaha dan duduk menyandar pada sofa dengan bantal di pangkuan. "Dia satu-satunya koki yang selalu kau suruh untuk memanggilku menemuimu."

"Oh dia." Jongin mengangguk dan terlihat menekan-nekan layar ponsel Sehun pada sesuatu. "Apa ini? Kau cuma punya tiga kontak di ponselmu?"

"Kau melihat-lihat isi ponselku?"

"Apartemen, Bos, Kim Jongdae... bahkan kau tidak menyimpan nomorku."

"Aku tidak punya nomormu."

"Well, sekarang kau punya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia melihat Jongin tersenyum setelah mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya. Dia lalu menghadapkan layar ponsel pada Sehun. Disana ada nomor kontak dengan nama 'Sayangku'. Sehun melotot. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jongin kembali menjauhkan ponselnya dari Sehun ketika ia mencoba merebutnya. "Ini tentang kesepakatan yang aku katakan itu. Jadi mari kita lakukan sekarang."

"Oke, apa itu?"

"Pertama, menyimpan nomor menggunakan panggilan khusus pada ponsel masing-masing. Dan terapkan pada panggilan cepat nomor satu. Dalam hal ini, kau sudah lulus pada kesepakatan pertama. Jangan mengganti nama kontakku, Sehun."

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa menyimpan nomormu dengan nama itu!"

"Ini kesepakatan pertama, Sehun."

"Kesepakatan tidak harus semua darimu, aku juga perlu menyetujuinya!" protes Sehun.

"Baik. Apa keluhanmu?"

"Ganti nama kontakmu dengan hanya namamu, itu saja dan aku setuju."

Jongin menggeleng. "Kubilang panggilan khusus."

"Kalau begitu cukup dengan 'Jongin' saja."

"Bagaimana dengan 'Love'?"

"Jongin saja, oke?"

"Atau 'Hot CEO', aku suka itu."

"Jongin lebih baik."

"Atau kita berdua bisa menggunakan 'Mine'."

"Jangan menyimpan nomor masing-masing kalau begitu." Sehun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, mata menyipit ke arah Jongin.

"Baiklah. Jongin. Ya itu juga khusus." Kata Jongin dengan nada robot.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada niatan Jongin untuk membuat kesepakatan konyol ini mengingat mulutnya hampir saja mengacaukan semuanya, dia tidak punya ide lain selain meneruskan membuat kesepakatan. Demi agar Sehun percaya padanya.

Kesepakatan lainnya adalah bebas saling mengunjungi rumah/apartemen atau tempat kerja masing-masing. Mereka sempat berdebat karena ide mengunjungi apartemen Sehun itu tidak dapat diterima oleh Sehun, lalu Jongin yang menerapkan kewajiban Sehun yang harus mengunjungi kantornya di akhir minggu ini. Hasil perdebatan itu berakhir dengan sebuah kata 'Ya' terpaksa dari Sehun.

Bebas mengeluarkan atau menunjukkan perasaan masing-masing termasuk dalam kesepakatan. Dalam hal ini maksud Jongin adalah perasaan cemburu. Dia adalah pribadi yang cemburuan dan Sehun lebih baik tidak membuatnya merasakan perasaan tersebut.

"Juga, aku selalu ingin menciummu. Biarkan aku saat aku ingin."

"Kapan itu saat kau ingin?"

"Mungkin setiap hari. Atau bisa juga tiga sampai lima kali sehari."

Bayangan mengenai Jongin yang menciumnya sampai lima kali setiap harinya membuat sesuatu di lehernya meremang. "Aku membiarkanmu jika itu tiga kali seminggu."

"Tujuh kali."

"Empat."

"Delapan."

"Baik. Tujuh. Deal." Sehun menghela nafas. Ia tidak percaya ia membahas hal-hal seperti itu dengan Jongin. "Hentikan dulu tentang kesepakatan ini. Aku lapar."

Jongin melempar ponsel Sehun ke belakang di sudut sofa sementara dia melompat dan menghentikan Sehun dari meraih karee di meja. Punggungnya kembali disandarkan pada sofa dengan tangan yang digenggam Jongin. Jongin di hadapannya, mengurung Sehun terhimpit di sofa, wajahnya berada dekat dengan wajah Jongin. Sehun sama sekali tidak siap untuk itu.

"Kesepakatan baru dibuat beberapa saat lalu, jadi aku ingin ciumanku hari ini." Jongin tertawa saat raut wajah Sehun berubah kaget.

"Itu tidak adil!"

"Satu ciuman untuk sehari juga tidak adil untukku."

Dengan itu Jongin menciumnya lagi.

.

.

.

Tv dan karee terlupakan begitu saja. Rasa lapar yang Sehun rasakan beberapa saat lalu menguap begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan untuk mengisi perutnya kalau Jongin terus bersikap seperti ini.

Jongin menciumnya lama. Saaangat lama. Dia tidak berhenti bahkan saat Sehun menarik diri untuk mengambil nafas. Jongin membiarkan Sehun bernafas hanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum dia kembali mengejar bibir Sehun yang bahkan belum cukup merasakan udara. Tapi anehnya Sehun tidak memprotes. Ia hanya membiarkannya. Keajaiban bukan?

Sepertinya kesepakatan itu benar-benar merasuk ke dalam diri Sehun sehingga mengubah total pikiran tentang dorong-jauh-jauh-Jongin-mesum-itu-atau-kalau-tidak-rencana-berjalan-perlahan-lenyap-sudah. Konsep untuk tidak pernah percaya pada orang lain yang ia bangun sampai sekarang tetap tertanam dalam dirinya. Atau itu yang ia pikir? Dan sebenarnya tanpa ia sadari konsep itu telah hancur perlahan-lahan bersama dengan kesepakatan yang telah ia buat bersama Jongin? Benarkah?

Sehun membuka matanya, entah sudah berapa lama ia dan Jongin bergumul di sofa saling menempel dengan bibir yang tidak terpisahkan. Atensinya langsung menangkap kegelapan disekitarnya. Rumah Jongin menjadi gelap. Lampu padam.

Sehun menarik diri dari Jongin yang menggeram, protes karena Sehun mengganggu permainannya. "Jongin, lampunya—"

Jongin tidak mendengar. Dia semakin membungkus Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, memiringkan kepala dan memperdalam ciumannya. Sehun membeku saat itu. Sekilas bayangan di masa lalu menampar kepalanya.

Ini terasa familiar. Kegelapan, pelukan, ciuman... Sehun memaksa menutup kedua matanya berharap bayangan yang menyiksa itu menghilang dari kepalanya. Namun tangannya masih ingin mencari tahu. Tangannya perlahan menjalar ke lengan Jongin, merabanya, mencoba mencengkeramnya kuat. Dan perasaan itu kembali lagi. Bahkan lengan itu terasa sama. Lengan itu... lengan yang sama. Saat dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu, mencengkeram lengan pria yang menyetubuhinya, karena tidak tahu lagi dimana harus melampiaskan rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

Sehun memaksa mendorong Jongin. Melihat dia yang kebingungan sambil menatap pada Sehun, kesadarannya kembali pulih. Dia segera menangkup wajah Sehun.

"Sehun, maaf—"

 **BUGH!**

Tangan Sehun menjadi gemetaran. Leher dan pelipisnya berkeringat. Kemarahan dan ketakutan bercampur sekarang.

Saat itu lampu di rumah Jongin kembali menyala. Memperlihatkan semuanya dengan jelas. Sehun kini berada diatas Jongin yang telentang di atas sofa, sementara Jongin menatap tidak percaya pada Sehun.

"Sehun?"

Tangannya yang gemetaran dipaksa mencengkeram kaus leher Jongin. Ia menatap marah ke dalam mata Jongin. "Kau... kau..." suaranya pecah. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengontrol apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Kau... malam itu..."

Jongin terus menatapnya, bingung.

"Di gudang. Kau... pria itu..."

Saat ia mengatakannya, raut kebingungan Jongin memudar tergantikan wajah kerasnya. Dia memaksa bangun dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Sehun saat dia melihatnya ingin menjauh. Dia tatap Sehun tajam.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi, Sehun!"

Sehun menolak disentuh oleh Jongin. Dia adalah pria itu. Jongin adalah orangnya.

"Sehun!" Jongin berteriak padanya. Lengan Sehun sudah memerah dan dia tidak ingin melukai Sehun, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun pergi.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sehun marah. Ia memandang Jongin jijik. "Itu kau kan? Malam itu... kau orangnya kan?"

Jongin menghela nafas. Menerima tatapan kemarahan dari Sehun. "Benar."

"Kenapa kau..." suara Sehun tercekat. "Kenapa kau bisa... kupikir pria brengsek itu..."

"Aku orangnya. Aku yang melakukannya, Sehun. Sekarang kau tahu tapi kau akan memaafkanku."

"Kau memaksaku!" air mata lolos membentuk garis di pipinya. Semua kesakitan dan ketakutan yang menghantuinya seketika muncul, dan sekarang setelah mengetahui pelakunya adalah orang yang selama ini sengaja mendekatinya, rasa sakit di dadanya sangat tak tertahankan. Memukul Jongin tidaklah cukup. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Jongin! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kau harus memaafkanku, Sehun. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau... pada anak kecil?"

Wajah Jongin sangat tersiksa oleh perasaan menyesal. Ketakutan bahwa dia akan kehilangan Sehun jika dia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada Sehun. "Aku harus melakukannya, Sehun. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku harus pergi sehingga... aku tidak mau pergi sebenarnya, Sehun, tapi aku harus! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mampu menjagamu. Jadi kumohon, Sehun..."

"Lepaskan aku dulu." Jongin menggeleng. Rasa cemas di matanya terlihat jelas. "Ini sakit sekali."

Jongin segera melepaskan tangan Sehun melihat raut kesakitan darinya. Tapi sedetik kemudian raut kesakitan itu berubah menjadi kemarahan lagi, Sehun melayangkan tinju untuk kedua kalinya pada wajah Jongin. Jongin terbanting cukup keras ke lantai marmer, Sehun tidak merasa simpati sama sekali melihat itu.

Sehun bahkan menerima dan melalui lebih banyak penderitaan dari sekedar pukulan yang diterima Jongin. Ia tidak bisa memaafkannya.

Trauma masa kecil, dan teror dari bayangan masa lalunya ternyata berasal dari Jongin. Ia memang tidak mengetahui bagaimana bisa Jongin melakukan itu, atau bagaimana Jongin mengenalnya saat ia berumur 11. Sehun tidak peduli. Yang ia yakini sekarang, bahwa tidak seharusnya ia percaya pada siapa pun. Inilah akibatnya ketika ia mulai menghilangkan benteng dari dalam dirinya. Begitu sulitnya ia membangun benteng tersebut, tetapi Jongin datang mengusiknya dan berhasil menerobos masuk. Tetapi kemudian ia menemukan bahwa dia pula yang menjadi penyebab dirinya harus membangun benteng itu sedari awal. Ia sungguh bodoh berpikir bahwa ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah malam itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Sehun... jangan tinggalkan aku."

Jongin mengejarnya keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Sehun berhasil mengambil ponselnya dari sofa sebelum keluar dan menyetop taksi. Jongin memukul-mukul kaca jendela di dekat Sehun, memanggil-manggil namanya dengan frustasi. Ia tidak melihat ke arah Jongin bahkan setelah taksi melaju meninggalkan Jongin dibelakang.

.

.

.

Sehun menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya pada pintu taksi, pandangannya tertuju keluar jendela. Ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan pemandangan malam itu, ia justru merasa kacau. Ia ingin membuat pikirannya teralihkan selain dari pemikiran tentang siapa Jongin sebenarnya.

Jadi itu sebabnya Jongin mendekatinya selama ini. Karena dia merasa menyesal.

Menyesal saja tidak cukup! Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya!

Sehun menggeleng, memejamkan matanya saat dirasa getaran pada ponsel di pangkuannya. Belum sempat Sehun melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, getaran itu lebih dulu berhenti. Sehun melirik ke layar, dari nomor asing. Siapa?

Memutuskan tidak peduli, Sehun kembali memejamkan mata. Bagaimana pun ia tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus untuk menelepon kembali dan mencari tahu siapa sang penelepon tersebut.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini yang masuk adalah sebuah pesan. Dari nomor yang sama. Sehun mengusap layar untuk membuka kunci dan membaca pesan tersebut.

From: 010-866-5xxx

Mon 21-03-2016, 09:05 PM

Sehun-ah, ini aku. Bisakah kita bertemu?

Park Chanyeol.

Sehun mematung dengan tatapan yang tertancap pada nama pengirim dari pesan tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel keluar ke kaca jendela, hanya untuk memaku kembali pandangannya pada layar ponsel. Ia berusaha keras agar jemari tangannya tidak gemetaran, ia merasa sesuatu muncul dan mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

Ini dia pria brengsek itu.

Atau hanya pria itu. Dia tidak brengsek. Jongin yang brengsek.

Tapi tetap saja, pria itu juga pernah hampir mencoba melakukannya.

Sehun gelisah, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Di dalam pikirannya bertanya-tanya mengapa pria dari masa lalunya ingin bertemu? Atau mengapa pria itu bisa menemukan nomor kontaknya?

Memandang ke layar sekali lagi, mencoba memilih diantara keputusannya. Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa melupakan masa lalunya, dengan bertemu pria itu. Ia butuh penjelasan dan kebenaran dari pria itu.

Dari Chanyeol.

Menarik nafas, ia mengetikkan balasannya.

To: 010-866-5xxx

Mon 21-03-2016, 09:10 PM

Dimana kita bisa bertemu?

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan lunglai. Pikirannya kosong atau tidak benar-benar kosong saat sebuah kalimat dari pria yang baru saja ia temui melintas ke dalam pikirannya.

"Sehun-ah? Kau... kau sudah dewasa." Dia mengatakannya dengan senyuman lembut. "Kau tumbuh dengan baik."

Sehun mengguncangkan kepalanya dengan keras. Ia tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia masih saja terpesona pada pria itu. Bahkan setelah apa yang pernah dilakukannya... kenapa ia pernah mencintainya, sih?

Perasaan itu masih ada. Masih tertinggal pada Sehun bahkan setelah mendoktrin dirinya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun untuk membencinya, ia tidak bisa setelah bertemu kembali dengannya. Sulit untuk membencinya, sulit rasanya untuk melupakannya. Kenangan bahagianya dulu tidak pernah benar-benar bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa melupakannya karena tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya selain sebelas tahun itu.

Ia mengingat-ingat lagi bagaimana rupa Chanyeol setelah sepuluh tahun. Pria itu menua. Garis-garis kehidupan di wajahnya terlihat saat pria itu tersenyum. Sekarang kalau diperkirakan, umur Chanyeol pasti sudah masuk 38. Tapi pria itu tetap tampan. Entah mengapa dia bisa terlihat tampan seperti itu.

Ia berhenti berjalan saat ponselnya kembali bergetar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia melirik ke layar meskipun sudah tahu siapa peneleponnya. Itu Jongin. Ia sudah mengabaikan teleponnya semenjak ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol di kafe. Ponsel itu berhenti bergetar. Nama Jongin menghilang digantikan layarnya yang menampilkan angka dari panggilan tak terjawab. 51 panggilan. Ia sudah mengabaikan 51 panggilan dari Jongin.

Menekan tombol daya, ia mematikan ponselnya. Ia benar-benar butuh memikirkan semuanya tanpa gangguan, tanpa Jongin.


End file.
